


The Pirate's Groom

by FlowerladyAerith



Series: The King's Consort [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Kujikawa Rise/Aragaki Shinjiro, Minor Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Nightmares, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Psychological Trauma, Teddie Being Teddie, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerladyAerith/pseuds/FlowerladyAerith
Summary: Afterstory for "The King's Consort"Yu and Yosuke are finally reunited and living together on The Revenge as they run from King Adachi, but the happiness that came with their reunion has disappeared. Yosuke has been fighting the memories of his trauma, and Yu does not know how to help him. With assistance from their loyal friends, can they learn how they communicate and find comfort in each other's arms again?This is NSFW.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: The King's Consort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Pirate's Groom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday!! 
> 
> It is a delight to post something again. Some of you expressed interest in an NSFW piece for "The King's Consort", and I definitely wanted to create that. So, here's what I came up with. Some things to note before you venture forth. This explores Yosuke's sexual trauma, not explicitly, but it is a core part of the story so if you think that may trigger you please take caution. You will also see mention of past suicidal thoughts, past memories of non-consensual encounters, and struggle to say no. 
> 
> You'll also see the word grog come up a bit, for those who are not well-versed in pirate alcohol (I say that like it's common LOL), that's just watered down rum, essentially. 
> 
> Also, I have no explanation for Shinji and Rise. It just happened in my brain and I'm here for it! I mean...they're kinda cute, right? 
> 
> Lastly, there's layers of smut in here my friends. I hope you enjoy it.

I

_The Revenge_ had been at sea for two weeks, and in that time, the festive mood that came with Yu and Yosuke’s reunion had grown somber and cold. Rise hardly felt like she was aboard the same ship. She stood on the deck, her back leaned against the sturdy wood as she bathed in the warm sunlight and breathed in the salty air as she contemplated this drastic shift. There could only be one reason for it, and the thought of it chilled even her optimism.

Before she could get too deep into her thoughts, her favorite crew member, Shinjiro Aragaki, trudged over to where she was, looking as grumpy as ever. She smiled brightly, thinking it was cute how he came off as intimidating no matter his mood.

“Captain Izanagi is silent as ever this morning, and not in his usual way,” he grunted, hands shoved in the pockets of the maroon coat he wore despite the heat. It seemed Yu and Yosuke’s relationship was at the forefront of everyone’s mind.

Rise sighed, meeting with impassive gray eyes. “I feared that might be the case.”

It seemed things had not improved since that morning Yosuke came to the room she shared with Naoto. It’d been early morning; the sun was just peeking up over the horizon when Yosuke’s furious knock sounded on their door. Naoto had already been awake and answered it with ease while Rise had struggled to keep her eyes open. That difficulty vanished as soon as she saw Yosuke’s red-rimmed eyes and haunted expression. Naoto had quickly excused herself—too uncomfortable in situations where she did not know what to say—and Yosuke collapsed into Rise’s arms.

“Yosuke, what’s wrong?” she’d asked, hating how familiar the situation was to when Yosuke had thought Yu and Teddie were dead. He shook his head into her shoulder, gasps and sobs dampening the thin material of her orange shirt. “You can tell me. It’s okay.”

She managed to lift his head. His amber eyes lacked their usual shine, and the bags underneath them told her he hadn’t slept much last night. “I can’t make him happy anymore, Rise. I’m t-too broken. I…How can I be with him when I still _feel_ Adachi?”

“Oh, Yosuke…” She squeezed him tighter as he hiccuped through his explanation of his and Yu’s rough first night together. And when she saw Yu later that day, she did not miss the pained expression he hid behind his captain’s guise. Rise just wanted her dear friends to be happy, but it seemed their troubles were far from over in more ways than one.

Shinjiro’s disgruntled noise brought her back to the present. She followed his narrowed eyes to where they watched Yu at the helm; he was dressed in his Izanagi regalia; black coat, pirate hat, and fearless expression. The man was so stiff he appeared more statuesque than human. “If he loves him, he shouldn’t waste the time they have together.” Rise could hear the burn of Shinjiro’s own loss in his words.

“Yu’s bravado might still be recovering from the rescue, but you’re right. It is a shame to see them like this after everything.”

He shot her a curious glance. “You’re going to interfere, aren’t you?”

“Of _course_ I am!”

He smirked. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“You won’t help?”

“Not my style,” he replied with a shrug. Rise rolled her eyes. She had not forgotten how Shinjiro had helped Kanji cook Naoto a special cake the other day. No doubt Shinjiro had already thought of plans to secretly help his beloved captain. So, she let him walk away from her without argument.

“Rise?”

Yosuke standing a few feet away, looking as pensive and exhausted as he had the day before. Well, at least he’d spared her the trouble of tracking him down. “Yosuke!” She crushed him in a hug. He was still too thin, but at least he’d started regaining some muscle from all the training he’d started doing.

“You got a minute?”

“For you, I have several.”

He smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Rise allowed him to lead her below deck and into the most private corner of the ship they could find.

She broke their silence. “Things haven’t gotten any better, have they?”

Yosuke shook his head, face grim. “No. I think I made Yu scared to touch me. He’s hardly given me more than a good night kiss the past three days.”

“And you want more?” she asked as delicately as she could.

He groaned, letting his forehead fall against the wall. “I do! It’s just…hard. I really do. _Shit_. I’m the worst partner ever.”

“You don’t have to force yourself if you’re not ready, Yosuke. Sex isn’t the only form of intimacy you two can share. You can wait till—”

“I don’t want to wait!” Yosuke interjected. “I’m going to seduce him, Rise.”

Rise stifled a giggle that made Yosuke’s brows crease. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just…I think Yu has already been thoroughly seduced by you. I don’t think there’s anything you could do that would make him less attracted to you. He _loves_ you. Just talk to him about how you feel.”

“I’ve tried talking, but every time I do, I end up sobbing. I just get so scared. What if I disappoint him? What if he gets tired of me? What if I can never give him what he wants again?”

Anger flushed Rise’s body. “I don’t know what lies that sham of a king told you, but your presence is already giving Yu everything he wanted. Aren’t you partners? The two of you can fix this if you can just be open with each other. And besides, don’t you think you’re way too concerned about what Yu wants and not concerned enough about what you want?”

Yosuke grimaced. “Geez. Can you deliver your truths less harshly next time?”

She ignored him. “Talk to him. You can do whatever seduction thing you have planned after.” Yosuke still looked hesitant, so she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer. “ _Promise me_ , Hanamura!”

“All right, all right. I promise.” She released him, and Yosuke flattened out his shirt. “I still have to look presentable, you know. But…you really think it’ll work?”

Rise nodded. “Yep. When have I ever been wrong?”

“You’ve got me there. Okay. This time tomorrow, things between Yu and me will be fixed.”

Rise began shoving him toward where the ladder was. “Good because we’re all tired of watching the two of you mope.”

She all but shoved him onto the ladder and watched him climb up. Yosuke never broke his promises, so she was convinced the matter would really be settled by tomorrow. Worries placated, she decided to head to the kitchens where Shinjiro was presumably prepping for dinner. She’d share the new development and get to watch him in his element. She grinned. Who knows. Maybe they’d be the next to fall in love.

~

Yu stared out at the endless sea, mind farther away from his spot at the helm than the horizon was. His fingers gripped the wooden handles tightly, betraying the anxiety he felt underneath his mask of calm. The reason for his worry was none other than his beloved. Yosuke’s mental state had worsened progressively since they set sail, and the storm within the man showed no sign of stopping.

Yu blamed himself. If only he had treated Yosuke with more tenderness, been more attuned to his feelings, or communicated more eagerly their first night together, then maybe they wouldn’t be at odds. Well, they weren’t necessarily _fighting_ , but the awkwardness between them had grown a chasm that Yu was afraid would become too large for him to cross.

“Captain?” Yu felt Naoto’s sharp eyes before he saw them. She was by his side in an instant, nudging him away from the helm. “Allow me. Look over the route Teddie and I just finished charting.”

Teddie had his arms crossed, and his usually bright face was darkened with a knowing scowl. After the three years they had spent together, Yu couldn’t hide a thing from him, especially not where it concerned his brother.

“You didn’t sleep again,” Teddie commented as Yu did his best to look like he was inspecting the route. When Yu didn’t answer, Teddie pushed himself into Yu’s line of vision, going so far as to drape himself over the table to catch his eye. “You can’t hide from me, Sensei! I know your every feeling. I can smell your agony just like I can smell Shinji’s cooking!”

Yu sniffed the air. “Hmm. I don’t smell anything.”

Teddie groaned. “Sensei! Just be honest. Naoto is really smart and I know you both. We can help you.”

It was true. Naoto and Teddie probably could help Yu, but it seemed wrong to talk about Yosuke’s condition when he wasn’t sure if Yosuke would approve. Yosuke hardly managed to talk about it himself. The last thing Yu wanted was to violate his trust.

“Sorry, I’m late. What did I miss?”

“Ah, Yosuke. You have not missed much at all. We were just reviewing the route.”

The sound of Yosuke’s voice made Yu freeze, but still, he was compelled to turn and look at his love. Yosuke looked as handsome as ever in his borrowed clothes. Kanji was still working on tailoring something to fit him, so he wore one of Yu’s shirts and pants. The collar was a bit stretched, and the pants were a little loose, but Yu thought he looked as regal as he had before. Yosuke’s eyes met his, and Yu was overwhelmed by the desire to embrace him, but he wisely kept his hands to himself, unsure how Yosuke might react to the sudden action.

“Where are we headed, Partner?” Yosuke asked as though nothing were amiss.

Yu returned his attention to the map. “We’re almost to Iwatodai. We’ll dock near Tatsumi Port Island and resupply.”

Thankfully, Teddie jumped between them, arms on both of their backs. “You’ll love the island, Yosuke! They have the beary _best_ food I’ve ever tasted, and the music is like nothing you’ve never heard.”

Yosuke smiled at his brother yet Yu reacted as though the affection was directed to him. “I’ll be the judge of that. Adachi liked to bring musicians to the castle, and I believe we had a trope from Iwatodai come through before.” He suddenly grimaced. “Not that it matters…uh, anyway. Kanji said he’s too busy to spar today. You up for it, Partner?”

A memory of Yosuke’s tear-stained face in the wake of a horrible nightmare flashed through Yu’s mind as he considered the invitation. He didn’t know that he could spar with him. Yu didn’t want to do anything that might hurt Yosuke, but the pleading in his eyes was hard to resist.

“All right.”

Yosuke grinned, and it almost made up for how tired he looked. “Perfect. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Yu watched Yosuke bound down the steps to get their equipment. They would spar on the main deck, and Yu had no doubts anyone not too preoccupied would be watching. The ship had never felt so small, and Yu’s worries had never felt so large.

“Do not worry, Captain. Teddie and I will maintain our course. You would do well to let off some steam.” Naoto’s words jabbed through him like the end of her sword. Her expression was thankfully less severe, but he knew she meant every word. Anyone with eyes could see he was as constrained as water in a tea kettle. He couldn’t let himself boil over.

When he finally descended, Yosuke was ready. The sight of him made Yu gasp. Yosuke held a dagger in each hand, which was how he normally fought. What was not _normal_ was his lack of shirt. Yu swallowed thickly and drew his blade, fighting back memories of touching, kissing, and sucking on all the areas Yosuke had exposed to the air. He hoped the way he ogled Yosuke’s bare skin was not obvious.

Yosuke rushed him before he could even announce he was ready. However, Yosuke’s strength had yet to catch up to Yu’s, so it was easy to block both blows. What Yosuke lacked in power, he made up for in speed. Yu admired how fluidly Yosuke moved; he was nearly as flexible as he’d been three years ago, and the thought made Yu daydream about the things they used to do with that flexibility. An unwelcome heat burst from his stomach up to his face and made it impossible to think of anything other than Yosuke’s naked body deliciously angled just for him. So, he should not have been surprised when Yosuke’s blade cut through his sleeve and slit his right arm. Yu’s sword fell, and he knew his eyes were just as wide as Yosuke’s.

“Yu! I’m so sorry!”

Yu was silent as Yosuke fussed over him. Soon, the ship medic was by his side inspecting the superficial wound as Yosuke relentlessly apologized. Yu managed to grab his hand with his left hand. He smiled at Yosuke, working to ease a little of the guilt in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine. It was my fault for getting distracted.” Even now, Yu was distracted. Yosuke was too beautiful for his own good. If he couldn’t focus enough to give Yosuke a decent fight, how would he manage to keep his hands to himself in their bed? Yu bit down on his lip as the medic placed a bandage over the cut. Yosuke wasn’t safe near him. The space that already existed between them was not enough, after all. He needed to add more or else he might lose himself in a moment of passion and hurt Yosuke even more.

II

Yu paused at the door of his quarters. Yosuke was already inside waiting for him, and it filled him with dread. He wasn’t sure how Yosuke was going to respond to what he had to say. Positive or negative reaction, Yu doubted his heart would come out of the conversation unscathed, but his feelings were nothing compared to Yosuke’s suffering. He would do whatever he needed to ensure Yosuke’s comfort. Anything else could wait.

“I’m back!” Yu called once he finally walked through the door. Yosuke hurried over to greet him with a hug and a kiss that Yu wished to lengthen. He managed to pull himself away and busied himself with removing his hat and jacket.

“Welcome back. Everything all right out there?”

“Yes. I think the sightings of the Inaban Navy were just anxious eyes. No one appears to be following us. Naoto made sure herself.”

“What a relief.” Yu nodded, daring to press a kiss on Yosuke’s temple. He sucked in a breath as he fiddled with his cufflinks. It was now or never. Yosuke beat him to the punch.

“I was thinking—” Yosuke faltered, seeming uncharacteristically nervous. Yu took that as an opportunity to say what he’d wanted to.

“I was thinking about something too, actually.”

Yosuke blinked. “What?”

Yu couldn’t bring himself to look at Yosuke any longer. Instead, he chose to gaze out the double-paned window. The sea looked deceptively calm despite all good sailors knowing the sea was at its most dangerous at night. He took in a deep breath and asked, “Yosuke, do you like it in here?”

“That’s an odd question, Partner. Of course I do. It’s our room.”

Yu winced. The way Yosuke curled away from Yu’s touch, cried about Adachi in his sleep, and squirmed whenever Yu got too close said otherwise. “Ah, well, I thought you might feel more comfortable if you had your own space. I discussed it with some of the crew, and we could clear one of the rooms below deck for you. It wouldn’t be any trouble to anyone.”

“…What?” Yosuke faltered. “You don’t want me here?”

Yu turned to him fully then, adamantly shaking his head. “No. _Of course_ I want you here. I’m just worried.”

“Worried?”

“You think I don’t notice how you force yourself?”

Yosuke gasped. “Ah, well…”

Yu grit his teeth. He couldn’t waver now even if Yosuke looked like he might cry. They had to talk about this. He reached for Yosuke’s hand, and when he didn’t move away, Yu took that as an invitation to bring it to his lips and kiss his knuckles.

“I love you, Yosuke. I would do anything for you.”

“I know.”

Yu smiled stiffly. “Then, let me help you.” Yosuke kept his eyes on the floor, but he didn’t pull away like previous nights. Perhaps this meant Yu was on the right track. “You’ve been through something horrible, darling, and I’ve seen the way the memories torment you. I can’t claim to know the right thing to do, but I know having my own space helped me recover a sense of stability at sea. Back when I had nightmares about never returning, solitude was my only solace when everything was too much.”

Yosuke raised his head meekly. “You had nightmares too?” Yu nodded, surprised that Yosuke stepped closer to him. Their chests were nearly touching, and Yu could feel Yosuke’s body heat radiating against him. “Do you still have them?”

“Sometimes. They’ve quieted now that we’re together.”

“Oh.” Yosuke’s eyebrows knit together as his lips fell. “Partner, I—”

An explosion ripped through their peace like shears and rocked the entire ship. Yu managed to catch Yosuke and stop them from tumbling forward. Fear lit Yosuke’s eyes as he clutched Yu’s shirt like it was a life preserver. “Adachi,” Yosuke declared, voice raspy and building in hysteria. “He’s here.” Yosuke’s breath came in gasps, the tell-tale sign he was going to have a panic attack. There was no way Yosuke could fight in this condition, not that he was even ready for combat.

Yu crushed Yosuke in his arms and pressed his lips to his hair; he inhaled the lingering scent of citrus and let it settle into his lungs. Yosuke whimpered into his neck as he spoke. “Stay here and snuff out every light. I’m going to lock the door. There’s a spare sword under the mattress, but I swear you won’t need it.”

Another explosion rocked the ship. It had to be canons firing at them. Yu could hear the crew shouting outside the room; Teddie’s commands ringing louder than the rest. They were preparing to engage the other ship. He had to go. He steeled himself to tell Yosuke, but was caught off guard by his salty kiss. The firm press of Yosuke’s lips re-energized every muscle in his body.

“I love you too, Partner. So much. Go.”

Yu kept Yosuke’s brave look in his mind’s eye as he turned and hurried out of the room. He locked the door, hid the key in his boot, and ran to where Teddie and Naoto awaited him at the helm.

~

The sun finally rose, and though _The Revenge_ had seen better days, she was still afloat. They’d emerged from the battle victorious, and all crew members were alive, though several were injured. Unfortunately, Adachi had not been aboard the vessel that had attacked them. So, they’d tied up the crew and rendered the ship motionless. Any nearby Inaban naval ship would have their hands full aiding them, leaving _The Revenge_ plenty of time to escape. Yu could breathe again, knowing he’d bought them time. He even knew where they could go to rest and rebuild. It was an island Dojima had taken him to that was supposedly a historical haven for Captain Izanagis. The island should have everything they needed so long as they got there unnoticed.

Yu stumbled into his quarters, body heavy and filthy. As soon as he shut the door, Yosuke jolted. His beloved was curled on their bed with Yu’s coat in his arms and the spare sword near him. The sight would have been endearing if Yosuke didn’t look so rattled. His hair was askew as though he’d been grabbing it by the bunches, and Yu could see the way he trembled from where he stood.

“It’s all right now, Yosuke,” he announced as calmly as possible. He stripped off his bloodied shirt and kicked off his boots before approaching the bedside.

Yosuke’s lip quivered, but he still managed to toss the sword aside so Yu could join him in bed. In a moment, Yosuke was in his arms, holding him as though he were afraid he’d disappear. Yu could only imagine what thoughts were going through Yosuke’s mind. He wanted to comfort him, but what could he say? Before he could even form something decent, Yosuke spoke.

“I want to stay in here with you. I don’t care how scared I feel. I won’t be separated again.”

“Okay, darling. You’ll stay.” Yu gripped him tighter and breathed in deep. It was the first time he’d heard Yosuke genuinely voice what he wanted since they’d set sail, and Yu was not about to discourage him. They lowered onto the mattress, and Yu fell asleep holding Yosuke against his chest.

III

Yosuke sat patiently on Yu’s bed while waiting for Yu to return from his nightly check-in with the crew. It was their first night together on _The Revenge,_ and Yosuke could hardly contain himself. He and Yu were finally together, and there was nothing he wanted more than to be completely immersed in everything Yu.

Yu entered the room, and Yosuke hopped onto his feet. Within seconds, Yosuke was pressed tightly against Yu’s body, kissing him senseless. He wasn’t sure what he loved more, kissing Yu or being kissed by him. He wanted Yu to leave more marks on his skin; the ones that doted his neck and shoulder from their earlier make-out session were not enough.

Yu pressed one last kiss against his lips and pulled away. His silver eyes sparkled as they roved over Yosuke’s body; he helplessly shivered, eagerly anticipating the way Yu’s hands would feel on his bare skin.

“Thank you for giving me the warmest welcome I have ever had in this room.”

“You’re welcome, Partner. Shall I help you get ready for bed?” Yosuke winked, and Yu leered at him in a way that made him with warmth.

“I’d much rather help _you_ get ready for bed.”

Yu captured his lips again; Yosuke moaned against them, knees buckling. Yosuke whispered Yu’s name again and again as his clothes were swiftly removed and he was laid on their bed. He immediately felt Yu’s absence when he pulled away. He tried to pull Yu back to him, but he stopped Yosuke by placing a hand on his chest.

“Give me a moment and I’ll be right there,” Yu chuckled. The sound made Yosuke even more breathless. His eyes followed Yu around the room as he stripped his clothes and dug around in his drawers. Yu brought back a bottle of what Yosuke presumed was lube and another bottle of something else.

“What is that?” 

Yu, now fully nude, and climbed into the bed with him. “Massage oil. I thought you might appreciate something to help you relax tonight.”

“You want to give _me_ a massage? You’re the one who died and came back to life. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Yosuke hated the way his voice cracked, but even when Yu had shared the tale with him and all the crew over a meal, he’d felt the flux of despair. To think they almost didn’t reunite. He reached out and ran a hand down Yu’s hardened chest, fingering each suction scar he found. “You should let me do it. I need to touch you and confirm this isn’t just a dream.”

Yu’s expression softened. He took Yosuke’s hand into his own and kissed his knuckles. “Are you sure? I wanted to spend the night making you feel comfortable here. Life at sea isn’t the easiest, but if I can, I want to give you at least half the luxury you had in the castle—”

Yosuke cut him off with a kiss. “I’d rather be with you in a ditch than live in a castle without you. Lie down.”

Yu obeyed him. He sunk down stomach first and turned his head so he could watch Yosuke grab the bottle of massage oil from the table next to the bed. Yosuke smiled at Yu as he warmed the oil in his hands. “You know, I’ve gotten pretty good at giving massages over the years. I’m much better at it than when we were at Junes.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Yosuke began at Yu’s shoulders. “Adachi always— _shit_ , sorry. I shouldn’t talk about that.” He ground a little harder into Yu’s muscle so he wouldn’t notice how his hands had begun to shake.

Yu lifted his head a little. “Yosuke, you can say whatever you want, but…you don’t have to do this if it reminds you of him.”

Yosuke ignored the way his chest began to tighten. “No, I want to do this for you, Partner.” He quickly leaned down and kissed Yu’s head reassuringly. “Just relax. I promise, I’m all right.” Yu lowered his head again, and Yosuke took that as permission to continue. After all, he was fine. He was with Yu, and Adachi would never touch him again. As his hands rubbed lower down Yu’s back, the scene before his eyes changed. Yu was replaced with Adachi.

_“Do it the way I asked you!”_

_“Damn it! You’ve made it worse. You’re useless!”_

_“The only thing you’re good for is your body.”_

“Yosuke?”

Yosuke startled, nearly jumping from where he gently sat on Yu’s thighs. His breath came in soft gasps, and he’d started sweating. “D-Did I make a mistake?”

Yu flipped onto his back so that he could face Yosuke. He reached out to cup his face making Yosuke flinch. “Darling, what are you thinking about? You look scared.”

Yosuke looked anywhere but Yu’s eyes, his nakedness suddenly uncomfortable. Guilt settled in his stomach. He was with _Yu_. His partner. He shouldn’t be thinking about Adachi. There was no reason to feel scared. He and Yu loved each other. Things were as they should be. No, things were _perfect_.

“Sorry, Partner. I swear I’m fine.”

“It’s all right.” Yosuke silently disagreed. Still, when Yu pulled him down he didn’t resist. He rested his head in the crook of Yu’s neck while Yu whispered into his ear. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Tell me what you want.”

Yosuke nodded, pressing his lips to Yu’s skin and waiting for the spark of passion to return. “I just want to be with you.” He lifted his head and met his eyes. “Completely.”

Yu’s smile nearly melted him. “I think we can arrange that.”

“ _Please_.”

They kissed until Yosuke had to break for air. Yu flipped them over, and Yosuke tried to lose himself in the bliss. Yet, with each kiss, he found his mind drifting further and further away from Yu’s bedroom. His body was getting colder despite the warmth of Yu’s skin and lips. His mind was blanking in a way that was unpleasant. He was becoming numb, losing focus, losing touch with—Yosuke suddenly gasped. Yu’s finger had brushed against his entrance. It should’ve felt good, but instead, he felt panicked.

“Yosuke?”

“Y-Yeah?” Yu frowned and Yosuke felt his heart drop. No, no, no. He couldn’t disappoint Yu. “Sorry. I’m just a little sensitive…you know?”

Yu’s eyes widened uncharacteristically. “Oh. Sorry, it’s been some time since I’ve…well…you’ll tell me if it hurts, right? I want this to be good for you.”

Yosuke forced a smile way too naturally. “Of course, I will.”

Yu continued, and Yosuke ground his teeth. He wanted Yu to feel he was doing good because it wasn’t Yu’s fault that Yosuke was like this. So, even though he didn’t want to, he put up the mask he’d developed after spending years in Adachi’s arms. Now, Yu had two fingers inside him, and Yosuke was doing all he could to hold back a full-blown panic attack.

Yosuke could hardly feel the kisses Yu lavishly feathered across his face and neck. Yet, he moaned and writhed as though everything Yu was doing to him felt amazing. Yu nibbled on his earlobe, and Yosuke nearly lost his composure. Adachi had done that to him countless times, and it didn’t feel any different when Yu did it. He tightened his grip on Yu as though to remind himself who was touching him.

“Does it feel good, darling?” Yu whispered into his ear, breathy and wanton. Yosuke couldn’t form words without betraying himself, so he moaned and nodded his head. “Are you ready?” He nodded again. “I want to hear you say it, Yosuke.”

He couldn’t say it. He _had_ to say it. If he didn’t, Yu would be disappointed. And if Yu was disappointed, he might not love him anymore, and if he didn’t love him anymore, Yu would leave. Or worse, Yu might return him to Adachi.

“I-I’m ready.”

Yu pulled away, and Yosuke was grateful he was too concerned about lubing up than looking at Yosuke’s face. Yu returned too soon and angled himself near Yosuke’s entrance. Yosuke smiled when Yu paused, trying to stop the way his chest was frantically rising and falling. The uncertainty on Yu’s face compelled him to act.

“C’mon, Partner. You want me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

He squeezed Yu with his legs. “Then take me.”

Yu shook his head, and Yosuke’s walls came crumbling down. “You don’t want to do this, do you?”

“I do. G-Go ahead.”

“Not like this.”

Yu lifted a hand to Yosuke’s cheek. He wiped away a tear Yosuke had not realized he’d shed. Shit. He felt his entire body shake as Yu pulled away from him. No, no, no!

~

Yosuke awoke with a gasp and nearly screamed, “Don’t leave!” but thankfully, it came out quieter. Yu was fast asleep beneath him, no doubt exhausted from battling the entire night away. Yosuke was grateful. He still felt the fear racing through his veins as he laid safely in Yu’s arms, cocooned in his blankets and the smell of iron and sulfur. His dream was near identical to their first attempt at making love, and the panic he’d felt while asleep was genuine. He thought back to what Yu had said toward the end of that horrible night.

_“How are you feeling?” Yu asked, taking the time to gently wipe Yosuke’s face with his sleeve now that he was fully dressed again._

_Yosuke burrowed his face back into Yu’s chest. “I’m so sorry, Partner.”_

_“There’s no need to be.”_

_“But I—”_

_“_ Yosuke _.” The force in Yu’s voice silenced him. “Don’t apologize to me. I_ love _you. Just being here with you like this is enough.”_

Yosuke knew that Yu would never lie to him. His presence was enough, but Yosuke wasn’t satisfied. He wouldn’t be until he could banish all memory of Adachi to the outskirts of his mind. If only the night had gone differently. If they hadn’t been attacked, Yosuke was sure they might’ve talked and maybe even made love, but now he wasn’t so sure he muster the courage. His mind was filled with what-ifs. What if they hadn’t won? What if Yu had been killed in the attack? Or Teddie? Or Rise? Or anyone? It was too much to think about. It made his heart quicken as though he needed to flee from impending doom.

Shit. He was beginning to panic again. Yosuke placed his hand against Yu’s chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath his palm; however, it did not settle his anguish. He needed something even more grounding. Before he could think better of it, he shook Yu’s shoulders to wake him up. 

Yu woke easily, lifting a little to scan the room. His gaze landed on Yosuke and immediately softened. “Are you all right?” His eyes searched Yosuke for any sign of hurt or discomfort.

“No. Partner, I need to talk.”

Despite how tired he obviously was, Yu wiped his eyes. “Talk to me.” 

“I’m so _frustrated_. Memories of our love got me through the hell I suffered from Adachi. I never thought I’d see you again outside of them, yet here we are. And rather than enjoying the miracle we’ve been granted, I panic every time we try to. I hate it. There’s nothing I want more than to be with you, but my mind won’t let me, Partner. It’s not fair!”

“It’s okay—”

“It’s _not_ okay!” Yosuke pined Yu between his arms, capturing his gaze with surprising ferocity. “It’s ruining everything. It _hurts_ to feel distant from you, Partner. What if I never get better? Will we fall out of love? Will we separate? I couldn’t _bear_ it. I need you. I want to be with you forever and recreate our life together, Yu.”

Yu cupped his face. “I’ll never leave you, Yosuke. Not unless you ask me to, and even then, I’m not sure I could.”

“But you were ready to have me sleep somewhere else.”

“I was never ready. I just…I was worried I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I want to be with you too, but not if I could hurt you. I’d never forgive myself. I still blame myself for what happened before.”

Yosuke gasped. “But it wasn’t your fault, Partner. It was mine.”

Yu shook his head. “No, I should have paid more attention to how you were feeling. Instead, I was swept up in how I felt.”

Yosuke felt something in him snap. This cycle of blame was not helping them. It’d made Yosuke feel like a failure, and Yu feel like he’d violated him. Rise was right. They did need to talk. He would never have guessed how Yu felt otherwise.

“Can we just…start over?” he asked, voice dripping in vulnerability.

“It may be hard to start over entirely. There’s quite a bit of history between us.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, grateful that Yu had made a joke to lighten the mood. “You know what I mean, Partner.”

He smiled. “I do. Let’s start over. Can I kiss you?” Yosuke nodded. Yu kissed him so softly it gave him goosebumps. Yu’s thumb traced his jawline as he pulled away. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long it is.”

“Me too, Partner.” He shuddered as Yu’s other hand brushed against the small of his back. “I want to settle down with you somewhere. I’ll build us a house just as nice as the one on Junes.”

“Will we be farmers again?” Yu’s fingers traced circles into his shirt. Yosuke wished he could feel it directly on his skin.

“We’ll be whatever we want to be…but once you retire from being the Dread Pirate Izanagi, no more ships or traveling without me.”

“As you wish, darling.” Yu kissed him again; Yosuke pressed their chests together. “What else do you want?”

“Let’s open another business with Rise.”

Yu hummed his agreement. “Anything else?”

“I—” Yosuke blushed. “I want to be a dad.” Yu’s eyes widened, and his shock flustered Yosuke more. “Will you have a family with me, Partner?”

“Yes.” Yu gripped his side tight. “I want that too. So much. I’ve wanted that all this time.”

Yosuke was overcome by emotion. There was only one thing he could think to do to begin to quell it. He kissed Yu, but one kiss was not enough. Yosuke snaked his arms around Yu and angled his head, deepening their kiss. Yu whined into his mouth, allowing Yosuke to timidly taste him. Pleasure shot through him like a spark of electricity. He suddenly couldn’t get close enough. Their tongues touched, and Yosuke panted into Yu’s mouth. He needed more.

“Yu,” he whimpered when Yu broke their lip-lock in favor of covering Yosuke’s neck with kisses. Each touch made him more sensitive. His mind spun as Yu’s fingers dug into his hair. He was melting, and he wanted Yu to be who put him back together.

Yu pressed a final kiss just below Yosuke’s ear and pulled away. The heat in his gaze made Yosuke moan. Yu held him together by cupping his face with both hands. “Tell me what you want me to do, Yosuke.”

“I-I want you to take off our clothes.” His body got even hotter as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t believe he’d said that, but Yu seemed to approve. His eyes darkened with lust, and it only made Yosuke more eager.

Yu grinned as he lifted his back from the mattress. “As you wish.”

Yosuke moaned. “Partner, I love when you say that. H-Have I ever told you that?”

Yu tossed off his clothes and started on Yosuke’s. “Mmm. Not in those words. Should I say it more often?” Yosuke nodded, face scalding as Yu removed his underwear. Now that he was naked there was no hiding his excitement. Yu’s eyes flicked down and then up again to Yosuke’s flustered face. “What else do you want me to do, _Partner_.”

“ _Yu_!” Yosuke’s breath came in gasps and Yu had not even touched him. “K-Keep saying that.”

Yu rewarded him with another steamy, open-mouthed kiss. “I like when you tell me what to do, Partner. It’s hot.”

“Please touch me. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Touch you where, Partner?”

Yosuke bit down on his lip to stop from moaning too loudly. He didn’t know how thin the walls of _The Revenge_ were, but he’d rather not find out. It had to be past noon, and there was no way someone wasn’t nearby the door.

“Kiss me, please!” Yosuke whined as Yu’s hand slid down his side.

Yu leaned closer, lips brushing against his earlobe. “I asked where, not how.”

“I can’t—”

“You _can_ , Partner.”

Yu pulled Yosuke into his lap. Yosuke could feel Yu’s erection on his skin. He unconsciously rutted against him, shedding his shame like he’d shed his clothes. Yosuke grabbed Yu’s hand and guided it down to his own dick. “Touch me, kiss me here, please, Partner.”

Yu looked like there was nothing he wanted to do more, but still, he paused long enough to press his forehead to Yosuke’s and ask, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Yosuke had never felt more sure of anything in his life.

“As you wish.”

Yosuke whined as Yu’s hand wrapped around him. He stroked Yosuke’s dick slowly and purposefully. He remembered all the ways Yosuke liked being touched, the right pressure, speed, and teasing. It felt amazing; he never wanted it to end—Yu stopped too suddenly. Yosuke whimpered, feeling feverish and desperate. “More, please! Please, mmph, _Yu_.”

Yu lowered him onto his back. Yosuke watched as he kissed his way down to his body. As soon as Yu’s tongue brushed across the underside of his dick, Yosuke lost it. Yu kept his eyes on Yosuke’s pleading lips as he kissed up and down the shaft, stopping at the tip to lick and suck. It drove Yosuke wild. Yu had to hold down his hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Yosuke knew he should be embarrassed, but Yu’s lips and tongue felt so good.

“Do you want me to swallow you?” Yu asked as innocently as he may have asked what Yosuke wanted for dinner.

“ _Yes please yes, Partner!”_

Yu chuckled and did as promised. Yosuke couldn’t stop the moan that tore through his lips as Yu sunk down onto his erection. He managed to get most of it in his mouth and gripped what he couldn’t with his hand. Yosuke’s hands sunk into Yu’s hair as he sucked and stroked like he was devouring something delicious. Thinking that Yu thought he was delicious only made it hotter.

Yosuke was a panting, pleading mess. “Partner, I-I wanna _finish_. Can I please?”

Yu’s answer was to moan around him and suck hard enough to suck out his soul. Yosuke moaned, gasped, and came harder than he could ever remember. His entire body went limp, utterly helpless against the waves of pleasure that crashed over him as Yu sucked up every drop of his orgasm. He cried out when he couldn’t take the pleasure anymore.

Yu removed himself from Yosuke’s pelvis and crawled back up to embrace him properly. Yu caught his breath as he peppered Yosuke’s face with kisses. His hair was messier than Yosuke had ever seen it, and he was blushing down to his chest.

“Are you okay?” Yu asked once he could speak. 

“Yeah. More than okay.”

Yu grinned wider than usual, and Yosuke held him tight. They laid together, ignoring the responsibilities that awaited them outside their room for as long as they could.

IV

It took two days to reach the island Yu spoke of, and those two days were some of Yosuke’s happiest. Despite having just been attacked, once Yosuke and Yu emerged from the captain’s quarters, the solemn mood that had haunted _The Revenge_ lifted. The crew insisted on nightly storytelling and music—Yosuke would have never pegged Naoto as a storyteller, and Teddie had apparently learned how to jam on a harmonica. Yu was never without his small, cute smile, and Yosuke’s heart was as light as a cloud. He might’ve enjoyed the atmosphere more if his friends weren’t so embarrassing.

It started with a surprisingly pointed comment from Naoto. The four—Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, and Naoto—were at the helm, planning as usual, when Yu was called away to check on the damages below deck. He’d started to walk away when Naoto said, “It is customary to kiss your lover whenever you depart from their side.” Yu froze, Yosuke sputtered, and Teddie nearly smushed the two of them together. Yosuke later called her bluff when she and Kanji finished a conversation. Seeing Naoto as red as the tomatoes he used to grow was suitable retribution, but then Rise struck.

A little tipsy from having grog with her dinner, she’d catcalled them from across the deck. “Kiss! Queen’s orders!” she hiccuped as though she’d had much more than one cup. Thankfully, Shinji had been there to keep her steady—which Yosuke wasn’t sure when _that_ happened—but then he’d gruffly asked what they were waiting for. Once they’d finally kissed, Kanji made it even worse.

He’d leaned over the railing of the top deck and shouted, “D-Damn right! Love each other ‘cause it’s manly, damn it!” Yosuke noted that Kanji _actually_ had much more than one cup of grog and begrudgingly forgave him. After all that, Yu had led him to their room by the hand where they’d shed their clothes and laid in each other’s arms all night, so he couldn’t _really_ be mad. However, he _was_ mad when Teddie burst into their room unannounced the morning they’d arrived on the island. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to unsee Teddie’s horror at finding them so cozy.

Yosuke debated approaching him now. Teddie was ashore, overseeing the arrangement of their camping grounds. Sure, they could have all still slept on the ship, but Yu thought it was good for them to stretch their legs, and Teddie thought camping sounded fun.

“All bedrolls need to be at least three feet apart!” Teddie barked, “There will be _no_ scoring on this island!” Yosuke grimaced. He should definitely apologize sooner than later. Wait. Apologize? No one told Teddie to walk in on them!

Yosuke marched over to his younger brother and yanked him around, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Hey, take it easy on everyone, okay!” Yosuke instructed as he bopped Teddie atop his blonde head.

“My virgin eyes!” Teddie whined, pushing away from Yosuke and covering his face. “I tasted a fruit not meant for me, and it was my _own brother’s_!”

Yosuke blushed as several eyes shot over to where they stood. “ _Ted_ , stop making it weirder than it already is. For the love of god!”

Teddie peeked out from his fingers, blue eyes looking wicked. Yosuke bristled; Teddie knew what he was doing. “The fruit was a peach! The most fertile of all fruit!” Kanji dropped the firewood he had been carrying and gawked. “Yes, you heard me! _Most fertile!_ ”

Yosuke groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “All right. What do I need to do to make amends?”

Teddie dropped his hands and brightened. “I never thought you’d ask!” He grabbed Yosuke’s hands and skipped backward. “Follow me, dear brother. I have a request for you that I think you’ll like!” Yosuke maintained his deadpan in the wake of Teddie’s singing.

Once Teddie had led him a bit away from the campsite, he released Yosuke and grinned. The grin nearly matched the intensity of Yu’s Izanagi grin, and Yosuke wondered if the resemblance should concern him. “Soo…things with Sensei seem to be going well.”

Yosuke sputtered. “Ted, you better have a reason for—”

Teddie lifted onto his toes to shush Yosuke with his finger. Yosuke glared but silenced. The playfulness in Teddie’s expression drained suddenly and was replaced with a sternness Yosuke never thought he’d see on his brother’s face.

“Sensei never smiled while we were away.” The words were a blow to his solar plexus. “Sometimes a corner of his mouth would lift, but he never fully smiled. When we came back and you were gone, he talked to me before he left. He warned me he wouldn’t return if he wasn’t returning with you.”

“What?”

Teddie nodded. “You felt the same way, right? That’s why you sacrificed yourself. Life wasn’t worth living without Sensei, right?”

“Teddie, I thought you were both dead.”

His smile was too strained for his typically youthful face. It was then that Yosuke fully recognized how that fateful trip had changed his brother. Part of him assumed Yu had shielded him from the brunt of the cruelty and hopelessness they faced, but it seemed Teddie had felt his own share anyway.

“I know, Yosuke. There were many times I thought Sensei and I would die too, but we’re all here now. It’s lucky and we should make up for all the time we spent apart.” Something clicked in Yosuke’s mind. He finally knew why Teddie had pulled him aside. “You and Sensei have waited long enough.”

Yosuke felt a knot growing in his throat. “Y-Yeah. You’re right. But how will we—?”

Teddie’s infectious smile returned. “We’ll all help you. It could be a surprise!”

Without another word, Yosuke gathered Teddie into his arms and hugged him. Teddie squawked, claiming he was being squished, but Yosuke didn’t budge. “Thank you, Ted. For the record, we also have tons of lost time to make up for, okay?”

“Mhm. I expect it to be returned with interest, you hear me? I know how finances work now!” Yosuke laughed and released him, wiping the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. Teddie grabbed his hand and tugged him back toward camp. “Come on, we don’t have much time to get everything together, and Sensei’s senses are spectacular!”

Yosuke grinned as hope filled his chest. He was finally going to marry Yu, and it was going to be everything he’d always hoped for. The real question was how he would keep Yu in the dark for the next few hours.

~

Yu stood at the bottom of the gangway monitoring the patch jobs. _The Revenge_ thankfully only took one direct blast from cannon fire, and the hole was nowhere near water, but it still needed to be fixed. When they arrived at Tatsumi Port Island, Yu intended to get a real repair. Once the hole was patched, they could focus on cleaning and prepping the ship’s defenses. The Inaban ship had caught them off guard that time, but Yu would ensure it did not happen again. He refused to lose any of his crew members.

Kanji stepped down the gangway carrying a barrel on his shoulder. Yu shot him a curious glance; Kanji looked oddly nervous as he approached him.

“What are you doing?” Yu asked, wincing at the unintended accusation his question held.

Kanji hesitated, looking anywhere but Yu’s face. “Ah, the First Mate asked me to bring some barrels of grog ashore…”

There was more that Kanji wasn’t telling him. Yu lifted a brow as he examined the sweat that had begun to bead around his hairline. “That all?”

“N-No, Captain. Um…” Kanji shifted the weight of the barrel and stepped a little closer. “The crew…says you smell bad.” His face turned as white as a funeral robe. “I-I don’t think that, _obviously_ , but no one would blame ya if ya took a bath in the lake or somethin’…”

Yu blanched. If his stench was so bad several crew members had commented it enough to compel Kanji to say something, he must smell awful, and that meant Yosuke had been forced to put up with it. He’d taken a sponge bath after the battle, but he supposed a sponge could only do so much.

“I see. Perhaps I should bathe.” Kanji’s exhale of relief did not go unnoticed. “But who will oversee the repairs?”

“Allow me, Captain.” Yu turned to see Naoto standing nearby, but not as near as she usually did. Goodness, he must reek. “I will ensure everything is done precisely as you requested.”

Too embarrassed to argue, Yu nodded and boarded the ship to gather his necessities. In his haste, he missed Naoto’s knowing smile and the sag of Kanji’s shoulders. On his way to his quarters, he spotted Rise and Shinji coming down from the top deck. Yu meant to avoid them, but he couldn’t escape Rise’s wave and shout.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” she asked. She also stopped a few feet away from him.

“I’ve been told I stink.”

Rise guffawed, and a smile cracked Shinji’s face. Yu willed his face to remain calm, not wanting to show how embarrassing the situation truly was. Though, he really wished Yosuke had said something. They shared a bed, after all.

“You know, Yu, the best remedy to embarrassment is to dress up real nice!” Rise chirped, hands linking behind her back. “I bet you have some regal captain clothes somewhere, right? Why not wear them?”

Yu’s brow furrowed. “Those are only for special occasions.”

“I bet Yosuke hasn’t seen them yet. Growing up, he always had a thing for men in uniform, you know. He winked at _so_ many knights.”

The decision was made. “You’re right, Rise. I should take better care of my appearance. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” If he could pull the suit out while Yosuke was ashore, it could be a surprise. Imagining Yosuke’s eyes examining every piece of his body was so thrilling, he didn’t hear Rise’s assertion that he was wrapped around her finger.

~

Yu glanced at the poorly drawn map Teddie left atop his clothes while he was bathing. Teddie had said it would lead him to where the campsite was, but the directions had forced Yu to wander in circles for at least an hour. Part of him wondered if this was payback for having to see him and Yosuke cozied in bed together. They hadn’t been in the middle of anything—though he supposed that didn’t matter since the sight of their bodies under a thin cover was compromising enough—they’d only cuddled naked since their talk. That was not due to lack of desire, though, but Yu wasn’t going to push anything. He was just happy they were on the same page again. Besides, being pressed together had made it easier for Yosuke to speak his fears and for Yu to assure him.

He tugged at the starched collar of his frilled, white shirt, shifting the way his black coat laid atop it. Yu had forgotten how uncomfortable the formalwear was. The black breeches were tighter than he remembered, and he’d taken several wide steps to try and stretch them. If he wasn’t so excited to see Yosuke’s reaction to his appearance, he would’ve given up and returned to the ship already. He sniffed his armpit again to ensure he still smelled fresh.

When he looked up, he noticed light in the distance; it was red and warm like the sunset, and confirmed he’d gone the right way. Yu stepped through the trees that separated him from the campsite only to find a completely different arrangement. His eyes widened as he took in the excited gazes of his crew, torches outlining the area they waited in. They stood around a makeshift arch made by tying two close branches together. Yosuke stood underneath it with Teddie and Shinji. Yosuke’s hair was partially slicked back, and he wore a clean shirt and a clean pair of pants. The blooms in the crown atop his head matched the ones draped over the arch; small, yellow blossoms that were probably closer to weeds than flowers. Yosuke smiled wider than anyone else, and that’s when Yu knew what this was.

“Yosuke…”

Yosuke stretched his hand toward him. “We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”

Yu blinked back the mist that was growing in his eyes and practically floated to Yosuke’s side. Teddie placed their hands together just as Shinji cleared his throat and addressed their 15-person audience. Yu didn’t hear what he said. His entire world was eclipsed by Yosuke’s presence.

“Who has the rings?” Shinjiro asked.

The question startled Yu. Yosuke merely winked as Teddie stepped forward again. In his palm, Yu spotted two rings woven out of grass. His worry melted to contentment as he and Yosuke took turns slipping them on the other’s finger. They would get real rings one day, but he would cherish the sentiment behind these for now.

Shinjiro cleared his throat and shot Yosuke a meaningful look. “The vows?”

Yosuke gripped Yu’s hands tighter. “I know I didn’t give you any time to prepare, Partner, so I thought we should save the actual vows for when we can have a nicer ceremony. For now, I just want to tell you that I love you and I’ll be yours forever. And when I regain my full strength, I swear to fight by your side and look after you like you’ve always done for me.”

Yu turned to Shinjiro, who remained surprisingly detached in the wake of Yosuke’s emotion. “Can I take it from here?”

Shinjiro chuckled and shrugged. “Whatever suits you, Captain.”

“Right.” Yu straightened his spine and directed his gaze to Yosuke’s eyes. Their brown glittered like gold in the light. “I love you, and I also swear to be yours forever, Yosuke. Do you take me as your husband?”

Yosuke leaned closer, pausing before his lips would touch Yu’s. “I do. Do you take me?”

“I do.”

Yosuke kissed Yu with a smile that warmed him down to his toes. Their audience cheered when they parted. Yu heard something about a party, but he focused on Yosuke, who appeared equally unwilling to look away.

“I can’t believe we’re finally married,” Yu whispered as he lifted his hand to cradle Yosuke’s face.

Yosuke leaned into his touch. “That’s not the only surprise I have for you tonight, Partner.” The promise in his grin made his chest flutter pleasantly. “Now, come on, let’s go celebrate.”

Yu allowed Yosuke to take his hand and pull him toward a small clearing where the rest of the crew had set up their wedding reception. As it turned out, Kanji had unloaded more than one barrel of grog from the ship, and Shinjiro had cooked a simple, yet hearty meal. The crew members with musical talent—Teddie included—began to play a tune. Rise dragged them both into the dance circle that was forming, where they swung and swayed with abandon. It could have been hours or minutes; Yu had no idea. All he knew was that he was blessed.

After several dances, bites of food, and cups of grog, Yosuke grabbed him by the waist. He held Yu firmly against his hips as he tickled Yu’s ear with his husky words. “What do you say we find a secluded spot to complete our last wedding tradition?” Yosuke’s hand snaked around to his torso, delicately slid up his chest, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, leaving no room for Yu to wonder which tradition he meant.

Perhaps it was the drinks he’d had or the way his head swam from Yosuke’s touch, but for the first time in his life, Yu was tongue-tied. He sputtered something incoherent and blushed profusely as Yosuke undid another button with a breathy chuckle.

“Come with me, Partner.” Yosuke’s voice commanded him, and Yu was helpless against the excitement it caused. Yu may have been the captain of _The Revenge_ , but Yosuke was the captain of his heart. Yosuke’s hand slid into his, and he yanked him away and into the trees.

They giggled as they stumbled through the island’s brush, tripping over rocks and twigs and hurrying even though nothing was chasing them. Finally, Yosuke pushed Yu against a tree and captured his lips. Yu clung to him desperately as every craving he’d had for Yosuke since they were reunited returned tenfold. His senses were filled with Yosuke’s citrine and sea-salt musk, his tender skin, and urgent sighs. Yosuke nimbly undid the rest of Yu’s shirt and slid his hands up his chest.

“Partner,” Yosuke purred, pulling his lips away with a wet pop. “You said it’s hot when I tell you what to do, right?” Yu moaned, unable to put words to how hot it was. Yosuke chuckled and lifted off Yu. The sudden chill from the lack of Yosuke’s additional body heat made him shiver. “Undress for me.”

Yu couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. He shed his jacket and shirt, not caring about how they fell into a heap on the ground. He shrugged off his boots and peeled the breeches off his legs all while Yosuke watched his every move.

“Piracy has been good to you, Partner.” Yosuke stepped closer again, wrapping his arms around Yu’s hips. He peppered Yu’s neck and shoulders with featherlight kisses, teasing him with the occasional nibble or flick of his tongue. “You look and feel so good. What should I do with you, husband?”

“Whatever you want.” Yu’s voice was ragged. “I’ll do whatever you want, _Partner_.” Yosuke rewarded him with a gasp that made his toes curl into the dirt.

“On your knees.” Yu dropped, hands flying to Yosuke’s pants with unrivaled speed. “W-Wait. That sounded—I didn’t mean you had to do _that_.” Yu paused, mouth inches away from Yosuke’s dick. He eyed Yosuke, checking for any signs of distress. “I was just going to ask you to lay something down for us, but—” He whined a little as he stared down, eyes glossy and lips quivering.

“I’d be happy to.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I just want to make you feel good, darling. Let me spoil you.” Yosuke relented with a nod. He braced himself against the tree as Yu took him into his mouth. He knew exactly what Yosuke liked, so it wasn’t long before he felt Yosuke trembling and twitching. He took his whines as an invitation to yank his undergarments and pants down the rest of the way so he could taste even more of his love. Only when Yosuke’s balance wavered did Yu stop.

He slid away from Yosuke’s dick and looked up to admire his red, breathless expression. Yosuke’s eyes were tender and filled with desire. He tossed his shirt off and joined Yu on his knees. He sighed shakily and sunk his head into Yu’s neck, holding him tightly.

“Are you okay?” Yu asked, rubbing circles into Yosuke’s back.

“Yeah. I just need a minute.”

Satisfied by Yosuke’s communication, Yu grabbed his coat and spread it on the ground. It was the best he could do. He lowered Yosuke down and held him securely. Yosuke’s sigh told him the action was okay, so he didn’t move.

“Can we keep going?” Yosuke asked after a while.

Yu lifted so he could look at Yosuke’s face. “Are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Yu wanted to, too, badly. However, he didn’t want Yosuke to feel like he had to agree because the evidence of Yu’s desire was poking him in the stomach. Yosuke reached up to kiss him once. “If I get uncomfortable, I’ll tell you, but right now…you’re all I want.”

Convinced, Yu kissed him and asked, “How do you want me?”

Yosuke smirked. His hands rose and cupped Yu’s ass. “Let’s switch places.”

Yu laid down and watched as Yosuke grabbed the necessary items from his pockets. It was a testament to how turned on he was that he hadn’t noticed the bottle of lube in Yosuke’s pocket. The embarrassment was evident on Yosuke’s face when he returned, but there was determination in his eyes that made Yu excited.

“I’ll start and you can join in when I tell you.”

Any confusion Yu felt was wiped away as he watched Yosuke lube his fingers and push inside himself. He bit down on his lip as he leaned forward, hovering over Yu, to get a better angle. He gasped suddenly, and Yu couldn’t stop himself from acting. One hand caressed Yosuke’s concentrated face while the other traveled down his side. Yosuke jolted as though he’d been stung but was soon enthusiastic about the touch. His lips parted, so Yu kissed them slowly, enjoying the way Yosuke’s breath warmed him. Again and again, he kissed Yosuke, careful not to distract him too much as he opened himself up. His hand slid down to Yosuke’s hip and waited there, drumming against his skin every so often.

“O-Okay, Partner.” Yosuke’s words were slurred. “You try, please.” Yosuke removed his fingers and sunk toward Yu’s chest. Yu started with one finger, moving especially gently as he slid in and out. Yosuke’s hands found a place to hold onto, and his legs widened just a little more. Yu added another finger and Yosuke panted, “M-More!”

“Does it feel good, darling?”

“Mmhmm. It’s not enough.”

“No?” Yosuke shook his head into Yu’s skin. He added another finger, delighting in Yosuke’s strangled whine. Yosuke only made these sounds when he was really into it. “Is that better, Partner?”

“No.” Yosuke’s kiss was searing. “I’m ready. Please, Yu, I’m so ready.”

“I thought you were telling me what to do,” Yu answered between messy kisses.

Yosuke let out a huff of frustration. Still, his expression was irresistible when he said, “Make love to me.”

“As you wish.”

Yu took a moment to prepare himself for Yosuke, and then Yosuke sank down onto him with mind-blowing authority. It was Yu who had to hold onto Yosuke for fear he might lose himself as Yosuke rode him possessively. His eyes were clamped shut, and his mouth was open as he cried out for Yu with every thrust. Yu squeezed Yosuke’s thighs to keep himself from slipping too far underneath the waves of pleasure that crashed over him. Yosuke felt so good, _too_ _good_ , he—Yosuke choked back a sob.

“Partner?” Yu called, alarm replacing his pleasure in an instant. “Yosuke?”

Yosuke stilled and wiped his eyes. “I’m okay. Sorry. I just was thinking too hard.”

Yu frowned. “What were you thinking about?”

To his surprise, Yosuke smiled despite another tear spilling from his eyes. “I’m just so _happy_ that I’m with you.”

Yu swallowed hard, voice suddenly thick when he spoke again. “I am too.” He lifted and met Yosuke halfway for a kiss that started sweet and tender and ended passionately. Yu sank his hand into Yosuke’s hair and held his hip down with the other, pulling him down. He lifted his knees, allowing Yosuke to drop a little deeper onto him. This time Yosuke shared some of his control. Each of his thrusts were still laced with possession, but now Yu was able to respond with equal fervor. Yosuke’s loud moans were delicious; Yu swallowed each one, thrusting hard until Yosuke came undone on top of him, soiling his skin and murmuring declarations of love until Yu followed with a cry of his own.

As soon as Yu regained his wits, he grabbed Yosuke’s sweaty, tear-stained face and kissed him everywhere. He poured his affection into every touch, praising Yosuke’s very existence until his husband’s eyes grew heavy and his body sank softly into his arms. He cradled his sleeping beauty in his arms, re-memorizing the feeling of his husband’s body pressed against his. Yu’s nightmare was over now. Yosuke was safe and right where he should be, in Yu’s arms, and he swore to the heavens that was how it would remain as he drifted to sleep. Yosuke’s soft breaths carrying him away like a lullaby.

Yu woke to the sound of an alarm and shouts of his crew. There was only one reason that would be happening, and the answer made him furious. He moved to wake Yosuke, hoping he could do so in a way that wasn’t jarring, but he found Yosuke was already awake and looking up at him as though Yu was the moon to his earth. There wasn’t a trace of fear in his eyes; in fact, he looked resolute. It calmed and motivated Yu all at once. They would run today, and perhaps tomorrow, but it wouldn’t be forever. He would ensure Yosuke got to live the peaceful life he wanted in a house of his own making with a family they chose.

“Sounds like our honeymoon started early, Yosuke Narukami,” Yu said with a smirk.

Yosuke grinned. “It would seem so, Yu Hanamura. I hope Adachi brought decent wedding presents. He has a lot of money, but he’s incapable of thinking of others.”

They dressed quickly, kissed, and then ran to _The Revenge_ hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I realized I did not accomplish the goal I set out to do, which was to show their first night together on The Revenge. Uhh...I mean you saw their first night together, but you didn't see their first night "together", you know what I'm saying? I hope this will suffice, though. If I had to put words to what that experience entailed I would say we see a return of the massage oil, Yosuke taking charge because Yu is so, so weak for it, and more than one round of canoodles. 
> 
> This is the unofficial end of my work with this AU. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and kudo-sing it. You are all the best. In the next couple of months, I hope to have something new to share with you all ;) You also may see some P5 stuff...we'll see what comes first.


End file.
